


No Power in the Universe that can Stop Us

by Bloody_Willamina



Category: The 4400
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 01:15:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4415450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloody_Willamina/pseuds/Bloody_Willamina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After both Kyle and Shawn are taken to the future with the rest of the 4400, they are stolen from the genetic facility by a group of Negatives. Kyle and Shawn wake up and escape their captors before any permanent damage can be done. However, they've escaped into an even darker future, and are on the run from everybody. They need to learn how to survive together and deal with new abilities that were given to them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Power in the Universe that can Stop Us

**Author's Note:**

> This is intended to be an Angst ridden/Dark fic. With just that little bit of hope. The hope mostly comes from the friendship and bond between Kyle and Shawn. The other characters from the show will get mentioned, but will probably not be in the story. This is mostly centered on Kyle and Shawn. I do have the next couple of chapters planned in my head, but I am uncertain which direction the story is going to take. I have no intentions of abandoning this story, so please be patient with me.

The fire crackled beside the boys as they clinked their beer bottles together. They had been camping on that beach every year since they were fifteen. Darkness filled the air around them, and the only light that illuminated their faces, was the flames of the fire they both sat beside. Shawn wore dark blue jeans, a red-orange t-shirt and a blue denim jacket. Kyle wore blue jeans as well, with a long sleeve plaid shirt. He also wore a red padded vest. The cool air breezed around them, but their heavy clothing and the heat of the fire kept them warm. Shawn sent a fond gaze in Kyle's direction.

"Hey, do you remember last year when we were here?" Shawn's lingering look glanced back to the fire. He had many good memories with Kyle, some with Danny, and a few with his mother and his Uncle Tommy. But mostly they were of Kyle. They were inseparable as children, as Tom took on more of a father role for Shawn after Shawn's father left them when Shawn was three; just before Danny had been born. As they grew up, Kyle became his best friend, he was everything to Shawn and he knew the same was true for Kyle. _Now_ at seventeen the two were still inseparable. Last year though was something different. Together they had both gotten shitfaced and though Shawn didn't remember much aside from laughing too much, he knew something had occurred between them, something that made their dynamic change. Whatever it was, it had strengthened their friendship, that much he was sure of. His musings were cut off by Kyle.

Kyle choked as his beer went down the wrong way. "No, but I remember the hangover." The way Kyle spoke, made Shawn think his cousin wasn't being entirely truthful, but it didn't matter. Both boys laughed when faced with the memories of that hangover.

In between chuckles, Shawn spoke,"Oh man that hangover was brutal." Speaking of which, Shawn eyed Kyle guzzling down his beer. "Hey, slow down cousin. I don't want to drive back into town and buy another six pack. Unless you want a repeat of last year."

Swallowing down another gulp of beer, Kyle grinned deviously, though made no further references to the prior year. "Oh you're just scared that my dad will kill you if I come home smelling like beer.

There was some truth to that, but Shawn wasn't about to admit it. "Yep, evil cousin Shawn. That's me."

Kyle rolled his eyes. His father was a good man, but couldn't accept that his son was less than perfect. It would mean he had failed somehow as a father. "Corrupter of the innocent." Kyle toasted as he took another swig of his beer, noting happily that Shawn drank to that.

"Not so innocent though, are you Kyle?"

Kyle only smiled at that,"Try convincing my dad of that."

Shawn took another swig of his own beer, only whatever he had planned to say in response faded from his mind. A bright light from above distracted him, and it appeared that it caught Kyle's attention too. They slowly got up, turned around and gazed upwards. The light got closer and thin tendrils seemed to reach out to them. Both were standing still as if the light had entranced them. Shawn automatically backed away once the light tendrils had grabbed a hold of Kyle. Shawn looked on in a state of shock as Kyle screamed in pain. His best friend, and the only other living being to know everything about him was screaming in pain and all he could do was watch.

"Shawn!" Kyle had found the strength to call out to his cousin. "Shawn, help me."

Shawn snapped out of it, determined to help Kyle. "Kyle!" Shawn called out and jumped in front of the bright cirrus.

He was grabbed, and the instant he was, he felt pain flowing through his body. He peered over his shoulder, bemoaning. He expected to find Kyle on the ground safe, or at least racing away to find help. However, he was horrified to learn his intervention hadn't changed a thing. Kyle was still in the grips of whatever it was that held them. He yelled out when the pain intensified, and then caught Kyle's gaze. Kyle grunted out as he strained his body. But he was able to use the last of his power to move his hand closer to Shawn. He gripped Shawn's hand in his own and squeezed it reassuringly. Shawn blinked through the agony the light was putting them through, and then smiled back at Kyle. He may not have been able to save Kyle, but whatever was going to happen, they'd be _together_. Shawn clutched Kyle's hand tighter in response before they were lifted up and everything went black.

\-----

The two boys landed on a cold steel floor in a circular room. There were many levels that surrounded the ground floor, as if it was for their own personal show. It was dark, with eerie blue lighting. Men and women wearing white and beige lab coats, complete with surgical masks and matching white and beige caps filled the ground floor and all the corresponding floors above. Nothing but their eyes were visible. Shawn and Kyle laid on their backs, their hands still tightly held together, but they were both unconscious. A tall red-headed woman and the only person who wasn't completely covered, sauntered over to the newest arrivals.

She was in her late forties as she stared coldly down at the pair. "Well," She started, speaking loudly enough to be heard by all the scientists,"Looks like we've got ourselves a stowaway."

One of the male scientists abandoned a body laying on a bed off to the side, a body he had been working on altering, to join the red-head in the center. "Should we change our plans? Or send one of them back?"

She studied them long and hard, her eyes drifting to their connected hands. "We may need to alter our plans slightly. But not with them." It had dawned on her who they were to the success of their better and long awaited future. "These two are important. _Very_ important. They're the key to a better future."

"You can't be sure of that."

"But I am.-"

"All our plans. Our entire insurance of creating this better future rests on the shoulders of one man; Jordan Collier."

She nodded at this, but her eyes never left the boys on the ground. "Yes, he is important too. But he's the face of our future, an ideal. I believe these two are the ones that will make that face and ideal a reality. They're going to be the driving force, the ones who do all the work for a better future. Assuming everything goes the way we plan, Jordan will get the credit, be that symbol they'll need. But these two are what we really need. These two are the key. I am more certain of this than ever now." She pulled them apart and away from each other, and then called four other scientists over. "Get them onto beds. But keep them near each other. We have another two thousand to grab. And we need to hurry before the negatives catch on to what we're planning."


End file.
